


Reason And

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: M/M, Rhyming Pirate Husbands, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo, Fezzik, and the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason And

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bakcheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakcheia/gifts).



> I ship this hard, and was delighted to see your prompt.

Inigo looked out on the dull horizon. Beside him, Fezzik finished his stacking. Inigo said in a loud voice: "The sea is looking very choppy." He waited.

"Which makes the sharks very happy."

Inigo frowned. "I do not think that rhymes."

Fezzik shrugged. "I get it better other times."

That drew a grin. They'd dropped off Westley and Buttercup at their last port of call, with the current crew properly trained to call Inigo "Roberts." Fezzik forgot sometimes. Inigo didn't mind. "Private nickname," he told the ones who asked, and few cared enough to ask. Every man who ploughed the sea understood the warmth of a bunkmate. If the rumors of Dread Pirate Roberts previously included, however briefly, tales of a maiden with flaxen hair, that only added to his reputation. Inigo liked maidens with flaxen hair. He simply liked the man at his side more.

Inigo had met few men in his life he could trust. Before Vizzini recruited him and introduced Inigo to his hired muscle, he'd made few friends. The vengeance business attracted brief partners, useful for the skills they taught him, too much of a burden to keep when his tutelage was complete. Women were temporary companions, men just as impermanent.

Then he'd been given gold by a man who claimed himself a mastermind, and he'd picked up a curious friendship with this man whose heart was the size of a ship, a country. No matter where this latest adventure took them, from Florin to Tortuga, where they dropped their prisoners to fend for themselves in the New World, he'd do his best to keep Fezzik always at his side.

"Tonight we'll make our destination."

Fezzik thought. Then his face lit up, shining like a big beacon. How could he not love the big lug? "The crew can take a long vacation."

"That we can, my friend. That we can."


End file.
